Waukeen
the Golden Lady Merchantsfriend, Merchants' Friend Merchant's Friend | aspects = | pantheon = Faerûnian pantheon | race = Human | gender = Female | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Neutral | symbol1e = A woman's full face or profile within a circle of gold | homeplane1e = Concordant Opposition | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Trade, money | worshipers1e = Merchants | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | power2e = Intermediate deity (presumed dead) Lesser deity (missing) | alignment2e = Neutral | symbol2e = A gold coin with the head of the goddess facing left | homeplane2e = Outlands | realm2e = The Marketplace Eternal/House of Barter | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Trade, money, wealth | spheres2e = Astral, Charm, Creation, Divination, Guardian, Healing, Necromantic, Protection, Travelers, Weather, minor: All, Elemental, Summoning, Sun, Wards | worshipers2e = Merchants, peddlers, caravan guides, moneychangers, smugglers | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Neutral | symbol3e = Gold coin with Waukeen's profile facing left | homeplane3e = Brightwater | realm3e = The Marketplace Eternal | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Trade, money, wealth | domains3e = Balance, Knowledge, Protection, Travel, Trade | worshipers3e = Merchants, the wealthy, traders, rogues | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Cloud of coins (nunchaku) | holy days3e = same as above | class3e = | refs3e = | power4e = Lesser deity | alignment4e = Unaligned | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Eternal Sun | realm4e = Marketplace Eternal | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Merchants | domains4e = Civilization, Knowledge | worshipers4e = Merchants | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = Waukeen's Silver Tongue | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | dominion5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | sphere5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Waukeen (pronounced wau-KEEN or wah-KEEN) was a lesser deity of the Faerûnian pantheon known as the Merchant's Friend, Liberty's Maiden, and the Golden Lady. Her portfolio included everything related to commerce and the accumulation of wealth through free and fair trade, as well as the beneficial use of wealth to improve civilization. Those that venerated and appeased her included merchants from lowly peddlers to the wealthy owners of trading companies, investors, accountants, entrepreneurs, caravan guides, warehouse owners, philanthropists, deal-makers, moneylenders, and so on. Waukeen was also the goddess of illicit trade and the patron of many smugglers, fences, black marketeers, and "businessmen" on the shady side of commerce. Description Waukeen was portrayed as a slender, young woman with long, lustrous golden hair; always splendidly dressed. Some depictions included a pair of golden lions resting at her feet. Her avatar was 10 ft (3 m) tall and typically had eyes that appeared as solid gold. She wore a gown woven from strips of precious metals polished to a gleaming finish and sprinkled with all manner of gemstones. Her sash was of spun gold and her cloak was a lattice of gold coins. On her feet were boots of laced pearls with gold soles. On occasions where subtlety was more appropriate, the Golden Lady sometimes manifested as a sprouting of daffodils to give a sign of favor, hope, or inspiration. Often she would provide money in unexpected places, like a coin, face-up, to indicate the correct path at an intersection, or nuggets of gold, citrines, pyrite (also known as fool's gold—perhaps as a sign of disfavor). Slightly less subtle was a pair of golden eyes observing from a curtain of impenetrable darkness; or a large stack of gold coins that writhed like a snake, flying or wrapping itself around something or someone to which she wanted to draw attention before it shattered and scattered, often causing a scramble to collect them. All such tokens from the goddess were highly valued by Waukeenar as "divine essence of the goddess". When more interaction or aid was needed she could send creatures such as golden colored cats, lock lurkers, golden lions, palomino horses, eagles (preferably golden ones), or extraplanar creatures such as ferrumachs and plumachs from the Outlands. Personality Waukeen was an active and enthusiastic deity who enjoyed the ebb and flow of goods via commerce and the rapid pace of business in a thriving marketplace full of spirited bargaining—so much so that rumors of her presence at particularly intense negotiations involving one of her worshipers became legendary. Her side always got the best bargain, but the other party usually walked away also feeling satisfied about the terms of the deal. Waukeen was driven to accomplish a goal and move on to the next one and, rather than being frustrated when the usual business practices failed to work out a solution, she was willing to try alternate methods. This manifested itself in her church sometimes allowing the ends to justify the means. Her stubbornness and dogged persistence occasionally got her in predicaments and likely led to her imprisonment during the Time of Troubles. Abilities Although her avatar was not seen during the Godswar, sightings before that time reported that she cast spells as both a wizard and a cleric, choosing spells from any school or sphere. Her weapon of choice was a pummeling stream of gold coins that emitted from either hand (the coins did not disappear, so they could also be given as a boon). The coin cloud acted like a +5 impact evil outsider bane nunchaku. In addition, she could either spit molten gold up to 6 ft (1.8 m) or call down a flame strike that resembled a conflagration wrapped in a rotating helix of gold coins (which did disappear afterward) on any creature within 200 ft (61 m). Rather than fly she chose to walk on air, levitating and appearing to take strides as she moved. After her return from imprisonment in the Abyss she was known to have added rogue skills to her avatar while still being a formidable cleric and wizard. She could extend her senses seven miles (11.3 km) or perceive anything within seven miles of her temples, holy sites, worshipers, or objects, or anywhere her name or one of her titles had been spoken within the previous hour. Her awareness extended to include any business deal, contract, exchange, sale, theft, or destruction of a merchant's property that impacted at least five hundred people in scope. Possessions Activities Relationships History Rumors and Legends Appendix See Also Notes Appearances Gallery External Links References Worshipers Waukeen's faithful travel the world aiding merchants or staff temples in large cities that serve as moneylenders and change houses. They believe in investing in enterprises that have any chance of succeeding. Relationships Waukeen has no enemies besides Mask and the demon lord that held her captive during the Time of Troubles, Graz'zt. History During the Time of Troubles, Waukeen was captured and enslaved in the Abyss by the demon lord Graz'zt. Lliira, the Goddess of Joy, took on her portfolio and saw to her followers from that time until Waukeen's eventual escape. After more than a decade of isolation from her followers, Waukeen was freed from her prison by a band of adventurers in 1370 DR. Dogma Mercantile trade is the best road to enrichment. Increasing the general prosperity buys even greater civilization and happiness for intelligent folk worldwide, bringing people closer to the golden age that lies ahead. Destroy no trade goods, raise no restrictions to trade, and propagate no malicious rumors that could harm someone's commerce. Challenge and refute unproven rumors that could negatively impact trade when heard. Give money freely to beggars and business, for the more coin everyone has, the greater the urge to spend and trade rather than hoard. To worship Waukeen is to know wealth. To guard your funds is to venerate her, and to share them well seeds your future success. Call on her in trade, and she will guide you in wise commerce. The bold find gold, the careful keep it, and the timid yield it up. Harlot's Coin Heresy ]] This heretical schism of Waukeen's faith teaches that Waukeen has been gradually selling off pieces of her divinity and virtue to Graz'zt in order to finance her church. They believe that it was for failing to pay her debts to him that Graz'zt imprisoned her during the Time of Troubles. These heretics teach that Waukeen earned her freedom only because she finally paid her debt to the demon, resulting in Graz'zt now owning the majority of Waukeen's godhood. The heretics thusly believe that all who worship Waukeen are really worshiping Graz'zt instead, and they're content with that arrangement. Creative origins Waukeen was created by one of Jeff Grubb's players, and added to the Forgotten Realms by Grubb. She was named after the Walking Liberty Half Dollar. Publication history Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st edition (1977-1988) Waukeen appeared as one of the major deities for the Forgotten Realms campaign setting, in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Set's "Cyclopedia of the Realms" booklet (1987). Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition (1989-1999) Waukeen was described in the hardback Forgotten Realms Adventures (1990), and Faiths & Avatars (1996). Her role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996). Waukeen was the subject of the adventure module, For Duty & Deity (1998). Dungeons & Dragons 3.0 edition (2000-2007) Waukeen appears as one of the major deities of the Forgotten Realms setting again, in Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (2001), and is further detailed in Faiths and Pantheons (2002). Category:Deities from Brightwater Category:Balance domain deities Category:Civilization domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Trade domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:True neutral deities